


The Mansion.

by voidofink



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also more over-, And it came out really good, At one point, F/M, Gender-Nuteral Reader, I wanna live in this mansion., M/M, Mild Angst, No one else is mentioned, Tagging it lowkey gives me anxiety though, anyway, it gets angsty, this is based off of a prompt, uhhh, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidofink/pseuds/voidofink
Summary: All those years ago you'd let him get taken. You had to end what you started, but... You couldn't.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Reader, Dipper Pines/You
Kudos: 21





	The Mansion.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of this prompt; https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/189293932689/you-wander-through-the-halls-of-a-long-abandoned  
> It started as just an idea of "A friend turned into a vampire", and I couldn't for the life of me get it to stick right while doing it with someone unknown, so I decided to go with the fandom that I've been reading way too much fanfiction of lately! I'm really happy with how this came out, nonetheless.

Being here gave you a nostalgia you never thought you'd feel again. Your memories ran rampant as your heart pounded, thinking back to how this whole ordeal had started. You'd told him not to go out- Told him it was dangerous. You knew he knew it was, too- And you knew that was exactly why he went out on that night. Because he was going to find out anything and everything about the paranormal. Thinking back, you mentally kicked yourself for not forcing him to stay, or making him take you with him. 

The leaves crunched under your feet as you made your way up the steep hill, heaving slightly. It'd been too long since you'd been here, but... How could you come back? You knew this is where he stayed. They all said it was abandon- But you knew better than that. You wondered if he even remembered anything, or if his mind was completely taken over by the urge to get blood. Once you got to the top of the mansion, you stopped, all the memories of that night coming back. 

_Dipper hadn't come back for hours, now, and you were getting worried. You usually wouldn't go out in the early hours of the morning, but you were too filled with anxiety to stay here. You threw on a coat and boots, then grabbed your bag, just encase you encountered something. You'd gotten all too used to being near death, especially when it was dark outside. It was nearing the witching-hour, too. Something was bound to happen- If that were to be finding Dipper or getting yourself killed, you didn't know. You... Hoped it wasn't the latter._

_The moon was full that night, and the light that it gave of shone down so beautifully on everything. You hoped it could pierce through the thick blanket that the treetops layed out through the woods. You knew your way through those woods better than most, but you still didn't want to risk falling or not seeing something, or worse yet, getting lost until daylight. That was near suicide._

_You thanked whatever god was listening to you as you walked into the woods. It was beautiful, the moonlight giving a blue-hue to everything around you. You made your way up to the old mansion, where you knew Dipper was going to be. This was his plan all along, all because of those stupid vampires Ford had mentioned he'd seen- Once, might you add. They could've been fake, too. But you knew that Dipper would refuse to give up until he knew for himself. He was stubborn, but you couldn't act like you didn't at least kind of enjoy that side of him._

_You made your way, slowly, up the hill. With each step your anxiety heightened, your heartbeat quickened... Was this a good idea? No-- You knew that from the beginning. But it was for Dipper. This was all for him, and you weren't going to let this be lost because you chickened out. He could be hurt, killed- That was what kept you going._

_Once you got to the top of the hill you stopped dead in your tracks, fear piercing you from all angles. You couldn't see them clearly in the moonlight- But you knew that silhouette... Not the other, though- But the position they were in... Biting down on his neck... You wanted to let out a screech, but your body couldn't move, your vocal chords couldn't make noise- Your breath stopped for a bit, and you could swear your heart did as well. The creature looming over Dipper seemed to take notice of you, and disappear within a blink. You ran up to the boy who was now curled up on the ground, struggling to breath, but the damage was already done... He was one of them now, and it was your fault._

_You laid a hand on the bite mark on his neck, blood seeping out of it. When he came to he seemed to have an idea of what had happened, and told you to run... To get away from him... That it was safer for you. He pushed you, verbally, to the point of you finally leaving, tears flowing down your face. When you got back to your apartment you fell onto your bed and cried into your pillow, sobs of "it's all my fault!" and "why" trying to escape, only to be muffled by the object under you. What were you going to tell his family?_

You gently outlined the door frame of the front door, staring at it. Were you going to do this? Yes. You had caused this, and you were to put an end to it. The thought that you had to kill Dipper Pines, the one person you felt like you'd never let go of, hurt you... But you had to, for your safety and for the safety of everyone in this town. You hadn't realized until now, but you were crying again. The air chilled the liquid that ran down your cheeks, and your nose got stuffy, but you had to go on. You were going to do this. 

You glanced down at the key that was in your hand, a copy of that that Dipper had found went to the mansion. You shoved it into the lock, and opened the door. It stuck, but soon let, and you stepped into the huge place.. It smelt like old books- You loved that smell. Everything seemed to have its place, and if you didn't know any better you'd assume someone- Living- Was here, taking care of it all, that it wasn't 'abandoned.'

You quietly grabbed your knife. Why was this the only thing you had to fend yourself with? Were you really going to manage to stab someone you... You _loved_?! God dammit you had to!! You let out a noticeable cry, and you only realized then how badly you were sobbing. Your knees gave out and you fell onto the floor, tears flooding down your face. He was going to hear you. Dammit. Dammit!! 

You forced yourself up and wiped your face, sucking up any previous emotion you had. You were doing something to help everyone. Your legs were a bit shaky, but that was fine. You could do this. You were _going_ to do this. You took a long breath in before glancing about around you. A huge staircase, spiraling up, two rooms on opposite sides... The staircase. You were going to go up it. You knew Dipper, best bet he was upstairs, reading. Even if he _was_ one of them now, he wouldn't have changed drastically... Right?

You began to ascend the stairs, holding tightly onto the railing. You were going to the top floor first. You could hear the thumps of your shoes under you as you walked, and it was only now that you realized how silent the mansion was. You could hear your breathing, too- Fast, but deep breaths. You had to stop midway up the staircase to catch your breath before continuing up. You tried to keep everything as quiet as possible now. 

Once you got to the top you were breathless, but not because of that staircase. The entire room the staircase outed to was filled with books, books to the ceiling, and it wasn't like it was a low one. Candles were lit around it. Bingo, he was here somewhere. You had to ignore your urge to go through every book right now, trying to prevail to do your job. You finally stepped into the room, and padded to the left hallway. 

You, as quietly as possible, began to walk the corridor. There were no more candles here, only moonlight. It was... Breathtaking, beautiful. You gripped the blade tighter, hand beginning to hurt from having held onto it too long. You came to a corner, and see a shadow, then, heard something you'd been hearing this whole time of your own. _Footsteps._ Something- Someone- No, _he_ was approaching you. 

You suddenly lost all fight you'd ever had. There stood Dipper, tall and lanky. That damned tattoo still showing proud on his now pale skin, probably paler due to the lighting. The knife fell. You couldn't move, you were in awe... God you missed him, why did you ever think _you_ could kill him?! He seemed shocked when he first saw you, but.. Only for a moment, before speaking up. "[Y/N]...?" You caught sight of his fangs. You wanted to run to him, to throw your arms around him, cry into him- Tell him just how much you'd missed him. But you couldn't, no matter if it were due to paralysis or common sense. 

"Dipstick, I-" You couldn't even stop the old, stupid nickname from coming out of your mouth. Before you knew it, you were enveloped in the tightest hug you'd ever been in. He was cold, but it felt... Comforting. He smelt like the rest of the house, but with an ever so slightly more prominent smell of pine. Of course he did. It was him. You threw your arms around him in response, the tears beginning. You'd let yourself become vanurable...

Suddenly, you felt something sharp at your neck. He bit down, and then everything went white for a moment. You didn't shriek, you didn't cry... You had nothing to say, not now. You'd failed your assignment, but... But you got to spend the rest of your time in this mansion, cooped up, with someone you still, admittedly, loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, I want to live in that mansion and sit up on the top floor, reading. It would be lovely. I can just imagine the waft of old books all around me as I lay back against a wall, reading some old, torn up book, the pages of which have been sun-bleached and used to near oblivion. I wish I could've described it better, the way I did doesn't do justice to how I really imagine it.


End file.
